


Бабочки под твоей кожей

by Xalatath



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Confessions, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, NO BETA WE 0 6 ON WORLDS (BUT STILL BETTER THAN TSM HAHA), Romance, i love them, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Он все ждал, когда трепет у него внутри уймется, но каждый раз, когда он видел Анса, это чувство, словно у тебя под кожей миллиард микроскопических бабочек порхает, только становилось сильнее.
Relationships: ANS｜Lee Seon-Chang/ta1yo｜Sean Taiyo Henderson
Kudos: 9





	Бабочки под твоей кожей

**Author's Note:**

> мои шоквейвс девочкам, с любовью <3

\- Будешь жалеть до конца года, - сказал ему Донджун, толкая ладонью в спину, - Иди-иди.

\- Не до конца года, а всего лишь до буткампа...

\- Его может и быть. А если и будет, то только в январе, а до января еще ого-го сколько времени. А тусоваться я не пойду с тобой уже сейчас, если не перестанешь трусить.

\- Длинная фраза, молодец какой.

Донджун в ответ отвесил ему шутливую оплеуху. Зато это Шона немного встряхнуло. Напряженная струна внутри - он не играл в финальном матче, но чувствовал себя чертовски вымотанным и взведенным одновременно - наконец ослабла. Впереди их все еще ждала пресс-конференция, а пока можно было перевести дух и перекусить. Не верилось, конечно, что третий сезон закончился. Не верилось, что он играл теперь в дважды чемпионской команде.

\- Иди, - сказал Донджун, снова пихая Шона ладонью, но уже сильнее и Шон подумал, что сводник из него такой себе. Но, наверное, он был прав? Когда, если не прямо сейчас. Лучше момента и не придумаешь.

Он попытался отыскать Анса взглядом среди кучковавшихся вокруг стола с едой ребят и не нашел. Обернулся к Донджуну, но тот махнул в сторону уборной.

\- Я его туда отправил.

\- О боже, ты все еще считаешь, что это хорошая...

Раскал закатил глаза и издал разочарованный стон. Менхван подошел сзади в этот момент, обнял его крепко, и Раскал тут же оттаял - когда Смурф тебя обнимает, сложно было продолжать оставаться злобной маленькой букой ну или агрессивно со всеми спорить. 

Смурф, нейтрализатор Раскала и Супера, одна штука.

\- Ему прореветься надо. Так что иди.

\- Что ты делаешь? - поинтересовался у него Менхван и Донджун недовольно наморщил нос.

\- Устраиваю будущее, - сказал он, выворачиваясь аккуратно из его рук, - Идем, я хочу пончиков поесть.

Шону тоже хотелось пончиков, а после набега на них Раскала он рисковал не попробовать ни одного, но не проебать свое счастье ему хотелось куда больше.

Счастье.

Он нервно улыбнулся, проходя дальше по коридору. Шон старался просто очистить свои мысли и  _ не думать _ ради всего святого. Та часть, которая и привела его в киберспорт, шептала, что по-настоящему счастливым его сделает только его собственное, чемпионское кольцо через два года и полноценно завоеванный титул чемпиона - есть ради чего приложить усилия в следующем сезоне.

Но другая часть, которая замирала каждый раз, когда Анс устраивал ему голову на коленях, вытягиваясь на выставленных рядком стульях в перерывах между скримами, когда они смеялись над максимально глупыми видео в тик-токе или абсурдными нарезками хайлайтов из корейского ладдера и Анс старательно ловил его взгляд своими, каждый раз, когда...

Он оборвал этот поток воспоминаний, потому что сердце привычно начало слишком агрессивно колотиться в груди и Шон понял, что может стоит развернуться и...

Сбежать? 

Конечно же, его влюбленность первыми (и он надеялся, что и единственными) спалили Лрис и Раскал. Лрис слишком внимательно слушал его рассказы про житье и бытье с Шоками, в частности о том, как они вместе скримятся с Ансом, какой же тот отличная Вдова, Эщ, кстати, тоже ничего, а еще упорный, и смеется очень заразительно, жаль мы не всегда друг друга понимаем, он кажется человеком, с которым можно очень долго обо всем на свете говорить. И Лрис после его излияний Лрис как бы между прочим спросил фотки Анса (тут стоило напрячься, он мог бы погуглить), но Шон без задней мысли открыл файлы на телефоне и...

\- Если ты к концу года не заберешься в его ДМ, - написал ему Лрис, - я перестану с тобой играть в дуо, потому что я в тебе разочаруюсь, zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Шон понял, что сделал что-то совершенно не то, и даже шлепнул себя по лбу от разочарования в себе, но машину времени еще не изобрели, и он не мог вернуться в прошлое, чтобы вместо фоток Анса, которые у него были сохранены, скинуть Лрису как всякий нормальный, абсолютно не влюбленный в Анса, человек ссылку на его инстач.

А Раскал же просто разнюхал все, как и полагалось хитрой лисице, коей он, конечно же, и являлся. Слишком много признаков указывало на то, что Раскал был лисьего племени и просто притворялся успешно человеком, но они стали друзьями и Шон решил, что пока Раскал никому тут не вредит, сдавать его Крису и Красти он, разумеется, не будет.

...- Он красивый, - сказал Доджун Шону, когда Анс, зевая и растирая затекшую шею, покинул наконец практис рум.

\- Да, - согласился с ним Шон, потому что его мозг уже отключался, и он решил, что эта дпс очередь слишком длинная, чтобы дожидаться следующего матча, поэтому ответил вопрос Раскала на автомате, а в следующий момент тот уже подкатывался к нему на кресле, чтобы с ехидным видом приняться тарабанить его по плечам.

\- Я хотел сказать, он - нормальный, - попытался поправить себя Шон, но было уже поздно. Раскал довольно захихикал.

\- Жаль, что я не спорил с нубом Минки, я бы выиграл хороший ужин, когда мы вернемся домой.

\- Ты...

\- Он сказал: давай поспорим, что Тайу нравится Анс, а я назвал его идиотом. Мне надо было спорить! - Донджун вскинул руки, с наигранным расстройством во взгляде, но поймав паникующий взгляд Шона протянул руку и потрепал его по плечу: - Ай, не пугайся. Мы - друзья. Но тебе надо позвать его в кино, когда мы будем в Сеуле. Там это безопаснее, а еще...

\- Это все же глупо, как мне кажется.

\- Ему не надо тебе доказывать, а еще Ансу нравится тебя касаться. Ты ему нравишься. Даже если и нет, то будешь идиотом, если не сходишь в Сеуле в кино. У нас классные кинотеатры, лучше, чем здесь.

На этом разговоре все вмешательство, до сегодняшнего вечера, в его личную жизнь, Раскала и закончилось.

А теперь события приняли совсем уж неожиданный поворот.

Он все ждал, когда трепет у него внутри уймется, но каждый раз, когда он видел Анса, это чувство, словно у тебя под кожей миллиард микроскопических бабочек порхает, только становилось сильнее.

И сейчас, когда он обнаружил его, старательно плещущегося холодную воду из-под крана в лицо, Шон почувствовал себя...

_ Да не пялься ты так на него, господи. _

В действительности, сложно это было сделать. Он смотрел на взлохмаченную макушку, на рисунок татуировки на светлой коже, прямо над воротом командной джерси, и не мог отвести взгляда, чувствовал себя так, словно его к кафельному полу насквозь пригвоздило.

Анс закрыл наконец кран, оторвал кусок бумажного полотенца, развернулся, щурясь... и замер, заметив Шона.

Шон увидел то, как его тонкие пальцы нервно тут же скомкали бумагу, и почувствовал себя идиотом.

Он хотел побыть один. Ему это было нужно, а я...

Ты все испортил.

\- Сончан, - назвал он его по имени и понял, что понятия не имеет, а что дальше говорить.

\- Мне не надо было плакать, - сипло сказал на это Анс, потянул руку, чтобы оторвать еще один лист полотенца, вместо скомканного и пришедшего от этого в негодность.

Шон, конечно, знал, под каким давлением Анс играл все это время. На реддите люди затихли после его пары удачных игр, но здесь, на корейских форумах, он все еще оставался выгоревшим уан-триком и все ждали, когда же Анс это подтвердит.

Когда же он наконец оступится.

Шону было с этим куда проще. Проявит себя? Молодец, доказательство того, что Т2 сцена еще ого-го! Проебется? Ну, а чего вы ждали от контендерс игрока в Лиге, лол.

...Когда надпись "Победа Сан-Франциско Шок" появилась, то все сорвались с места, бросились обниматься: те, кто играл, те, кто не играл, но был все эти дни рядом, на скримах и за их пределами, их тренерский состав и Крис. Анса тоже внесло в их кричащую и смеющуюся маленькую толпу, а потом Шон, когда все перестали мять его бока, обернулся и увидел, что Красти обнимает Анса, сидящего на своем месте, увидел, как сжимает его рука очки - так, что пальцы побелели, ему стало все ясно, он понял, что произошло, но мешать Красти не хотелось.

Обнять его после он тоже не решился - Анс избегал встречаться с ним взглядом, поэтому Шон принялся неловко гладить его по волосам. И Сончан, конечно же, полез под его ладонь, как кошка, но Шон постарался на это внимания не обращать, хотя внутри все обрывалось уже не только от их (охуеть)победы.

Хорошо, что Супер, подошедший с Мотом, его спасли.

\- Все хорошо, - сказал Мэтью, тоже ероша Ансу волосы, - скажи, Мот, что все заебись... 

Арахне подошел следом и Шон с облегчением отодвинулся в сторону.

А сейчас они были совершенно одни, никого, кроме них двоих тут не было.

Шон остался один на один со своей смелостью и со своим страхом одним неверным словом или движением все разрушить.

\- Дай, - сказал он, подходя к Ансу, отрывая одним быстрым движением, новую полосу от полотенца, - я помогу.

Тот не пошевелился, не оттолкнул руку Шона, когда тот принялся аккуратно промокать ему лицо от воды сложенным в салфетку куском полотенца.

Только пальцы скомкали Шону ткань джерси спереди.

Анс дышал часто и сбивчиво, как и все люди, после долгого плача, и Шон скомкал и метко забросил в корзину ставшую ненужной салфеткой, а потом сделал то, что не делал полчаса назад, когда это необходимо было сделать.

Обнял его, легонько укачивая, зарывшись лицом в его волосы, чувствуя, как Анс крепко обнимает его в ответ.

В уборной пахло чистящим средством, но все, что чувствовал сейчас Шон было сладковатым запахом волос Сончана. 

\- Ты дрожишь, - сказал вдруг Анс, отодвигаясь, заглядывая ему в лицо, подслеповато щурясь. Шон видел, что его очки лежат на раковине, и уцепился за них взглядом, словно утопающий за спасательный круг.

\- Это все нервы.

\- Да, - согласился с ним Анс и они так и замерли друг напротив друга.

Поцелуй происходит или сразу, очень быстро, или вы оба тупите и теряете момент и он не происходит.

Кажется, их был вариант был вторым.

\- Я...

Если честно, то из головы и вылетело сразу как-то все, что Шон мог сказать, ровно в тот момент, когда Анс приподнялся, чтобы бегло поцеловать его в губы.

Вышло быстро, смазанно, но когда Шон обхватил аккуратно его за талию рукой, удерживая, чтобы поцеловать его в ответ, Анс уже куда увереннее ответил на поцелуй.

Время подгоняло их обоих: кто угодно сейчас мог войти, ведь место было...скажем так, востребованное в любом здании, их могли начать искать, а еще можно было вписать тысячу и один другой вариант, среди которых был и тот, в котором Шона сейчас бы будил сигнал будильника в его комнате в отеле.

Но ничего из этого не произошло, хотя им все равно пришлось оторваться друг от друга с неохотой.

И теперь уже Шону захотелось сунуть голову под кран.

\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал ему Анс, стискивая его руку своей, - я больше не чувствую себя ошибкой.

\- Ты не ошибка и никогда ей не бы.

Анс только помотал головой на это, забирая очки с раковины, а потом снова порывисто обнял его, прижимаясь всем телом, и Шон так же крепко обнял его в ответ.

Он вспомнил тот их короткий разговор с Раскалом, вспомнил, что тот сказал, что он для Анса единственный, кому не надо ничего доказывать.

Кому-то для того, чтобы влюбиться, достаточно милой улыбки, растрепанных волос и максимальной точности в хэдшотах за Вдову, а кому-то - возможности просто свободно дышать и знать, что от тебя не отвернуться, если ты вдруг перестанешь оправдывать ожидания, которых в общем-то нет.

Достаточно ли было этого, чтобы полюбить друг друга или им предстояло найти вместе другие причины? 

Сейчас, Шон понятия не имел, но, обнимая Анса, он подумал, что впереди для этого у них будет целый новый сезон Овервотч Лиги.

И это будет хороший сезон.

  
  
  



End file.
